The Ambient Dark
by theBerserker
Summary: How would you feel when Voldemort gets too much power and Hogwarts is to be closed! Find out how the Dubledore's Army and Harry fights back voldemort in his attack!
1. Default Chapter

**_P.G 13 Action/Horror Harry Potter Fan Fiction._**

****

**_Disclaimer: All the characters in this story are taken from the original Harry Potter by J.K Rowling. This fiction has not been written for commercial purposes. All rights are reserved._**

****

**The Ambient Dark.**

(Stinging cold winds)

  It was a dark summer night. Though it was raining, the noise of the raindrops was not enough to end the wilderness of the night. Instead, they were making it more mysterious. It was for the first time that there was no one on the platform, except one man.

  A man was sitting on a bench looking into the sky which was blotted out by the dark, bellowing clouds. He was wearing rusty black robes and was hooded like a ranger. His face was not to be seen under the shadow of the hood and the faint light. It seemed that he was expecting something.

  Suddenly, there was a long, rhythmic whistle and a massive train emerged from the dense darkness. Its head light was pale and faint in the dark. The train stopped with a screechy noise and in no time, youths started sprawling out from the narrow doors of the train compartments. All huddled in their raincoats, they were curiously looking here and there as if seeking some one expected. The hooded man stood up as if this was what he was waiting for.

  Suddenly, another man, who was rather huge, came dashing from the entrance of the station, stumbling on his way. He had a gigantic body and a massive beard. His bushy hairs were coming down his waist. He was wearing wild green robes and was holding a lamp in his hand; right one to be precise. He was the keeper of grames and keys of Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry.

  "Sorry I am late, it was for the first time they weren't obeying me!" he said to the hooded man, who had had come by his side by now, "you get the boy; I will take care of the rest".

The man obeyed and started to look for the boy.

  "Everyone, come here, don't be shy......First years, hurry up you kids"

  Eventually, the man found what he was looking for. He spotted a tall, skinny boy among a group of senior students. He was wearing a round-frame glasses and he had jet black hairs. The man headed towards the boy and said:

  "Harry Potter, there is not much time to explain, come with me" His voice was strong and deep.

  Harry, who was almost surprised by his unfamiliar appearance and gloomy, looks said: "And who are you supposed to be?"

  "I guess you cant hear properly, I said there is no time" he said curtly.

  "I said who are you?" Harry shrugged.

  "Do you want me to petrify you?" the man said angrily. 

Hagrid, who located the confusion came quickly and asked Harry to go with him.

  "But who is..." 

  "He is the member of the order and don't waste time!" Hagrid interrupted before Harry could finish.

  "Come with me" the man repeated.

 Having no alternative left, Harry obeyed him. They made their way to a threstle (as you may remember...the bony flying creature only visible to those who had seen death).

  "This is the fastest transport, we can't risk broomsticks" he said.

  "Will somebody tell me what's going on?" Harry's curiosity was at its highest ebb.

  "Why don't you understand, we cant risk... NO NO NO" he reiterated.

 They mounted the beast and according to the instruction given, it rose to the swift path of the sky. Harry remembered the night he flew for the Department of mysteries to confront his worst fear. They beast flew swiftly and in no time, they were on the grounds of the castle of Hogwarts. The beast scuttled to the forest as soon as they dismounted it. They headed for the Castle's entrance. Harry suddenly felt at home but something was pricking in his mind. Why someone unknown to him would ask him to come with him? Something must be very wrong, or something important! Never has such a thing happened. Never have been the grounds of Hogwarts so grim and dark.

 They went through the corridors and in front of the statue which was supposed to be the entrance of the head master's office, Professor Albus P.W.B Dumbledore."Sherbat Lemon" said the man in his deep voice and the statue got to a side, revealing a spiral staircase behind the wall. They went up the stairs and entered the office.

  "Is he going to hear that Snape's been fired?" he was still feeling funny, "How could Dumbledore call him to his office at this time?" Strange questions were popping up in his mind. He couldn't understand anything. He was expecting a new song from the sorting hat but what's this? Why hasn't the school been decorated with candles floating in mid-air and the silky flags of each house? Something is very wrong, or is the School closed?

  His thinking was quite to the point. The current events testify. There has been a massacre around the wizarding world and the muggle world as well. Although there hasn't been much clamour that Voldemort is active, this was almost out of question for the people; thanks to Fudge's movement of "obliviating" people. But this was, on the same very dangerous for many people. The unexpected is always disastrous. But the rebirth of Voldemort happened in front of him. And two years is a good time to acquire sufficient power. Maybe more! After all, Harry's scar has almost killed him by the constant excruciating pains. However, there wasn't time for thinking these things.

  As Harry entered the office, he felt something strange. Though nothing had changed, as Harry perceived, the atmosphere was very awkward. There were those same pictures of the former Head Masters of Hogwarts on the walls, all having a grim countenance. "Something is wrong" was printed ominously on their façade. As he went further, he saw the Hogwarts staff there. Snape was standing facing the wall, rolling his hairs as usual. He seemed to be in a deep thought. Dumbledore was sitting on his seat, gaping at Fawkes. The Breath-taking bird was cleaning its feathers. Its wings were blazing with vibrant colours. Professor McGonagall was cleaning her hat. Much to Harry's surprise, she wasn't using magic which she usually did. Just cleaning with her hands, or brushing. Harry was surprised to see Lupin there. He thought that he might be his Dark Arts teacher, something which pleased him a lot. Professor Sibyll Trelawney, looking more mysterious than ever, was busy examining the room, as if she had been there for the first time. She was veiling her face with the strange sort of a cloth wrapped around her hand. Professor Flitwick was levitating some feathers of phoenix; trying to keep him busy. Harry's desire to listen to anything was at it lowest ebb; the atmosphere was to be blamed.

    Dumbledore broke the long silence and said: "Ahh! Harry, I have been expecting you. There is something important..........."

Is it worth reading? Should I continue? How do you people feel about it?

Do review.

fahadyarkhan@hotmail.com you can add me to your IM. 


	2. The Overdeveloped

**The Ambient Dark**

( The over-developed )

   There was a strange tone in Dumbledore's voice. Dumbledore's voice had always been solid and confident, but there was something grim in his sound. 

"You see Harry, our worst fears are starting to come true, I suppose this isn't a good start for my discourse, but, it is important for you to understand, though your young age still asks me stop" 

      Harry gave a subtle expression of anger when he heard he was being called a kid still. When will others stop acting old? He was a grown-up now, and he still retains a "kid!" from others.

"The rebirth of Voldemort", he continued "which occurred some time ago was a death blow for us, but now, Voldemort is getting more and more powerful. He has got innumerable followers, and he is in great enthusiasm and anger. He has directed all his attention towards getting a hand on you. His efforts have been turned futile by the hard work of the order but now, we can't handle it and his forces are getting powerful day by day. Your scar, which has been constantly pricking and being the cause of your wretchedness during the holidays, is a mute testimony of his activeness."

  Harry touched his scar unknowingly. He had been greatly troubled by it. Those burning feelings have driven him crazy. The Occlumency lessons have not cured this thing.

   "Now" Dumbledore continued "it is time that it will all end, it is time for the decision"

 "What will happen forth, is still undiscovered, but we know that it is going to be the war between.."   Harry's scar pricked   "good & evil"

   "Many of our strongholds have fallen. Durmstrang was the first, followed by Beauxbaton. Many muggles have been killed, but this isn't what he wants, it is you what he wants. "

 Harry was suddenly taken aback by that. His scar was burning more than ever now. The word 'war' struck him. His heart was throbbing, his mind bamboozled. Professor Trelawney's prophecy was to be blamed; it had turned Harry's and other's lives to a living hell. If it weren't for her, Voldemort wouldn't have had even a second thought of his end. A burning scar and dead parents, is this is what life is? He felt like picking up something and throwing it at Snape, but before he could do anything, Dumbledore broke in. 

  "Calm down, we don't know who will prevail or who will be defeated but we have to fight our way!" Dumbledore was a profiler, and he could read minds easily.

 Suddenly, Ron, Hermione, Neville and all his friends entered the room followed by Hagrid. Harry was surprised to see them. "I have called the group you call the "Dumbledore's army" for your help and support" 

Dumbledore continued "The school has been closed. You all came here because your parents are drowning in Fudge's disbelief. He has kept them unaware, or rather, far from the truth. But I have sent everyone back. I suppose war is inevitable".

   First off, Harry didn't understand what is Dumbledore speaking about this war or good and bad thing etc. But after a long explanation, he came to realize that there is going to be the judgment, brutal. He has to fight Voldemort, or he will get him.

   "As Sibyll has predicted, you are the one who will vanquish Voldemort, it is important that you should fight. This is why I have the army with me. The minister is of no use now. He has declined to provide any help to a false belief, as he thinks. But, the order is with you along with Hogwarts. I hope I will get a positive reply from the foreign forces about which I wont speak now!" 

"All the students have been sent back due to this emergency. You must expect a hard attack soon. We have you under our care, but it won't be long. Hogwarts is a source of help, for those who seek it pure heart."

Harry knew that. The Room of Requirement has been one of Hogwart's secrets. It had been of immense help when Harry needed a place for practicing magic, along with his friends. Not only did it provide space, but I also provided the required books and everything the person could imagine when he was in need.

   Neville almost fainted listening to this. What was this? Voldemort, who was reduced to vapour, has now grown so powerful that he can attack Hogwarts. Harry, who was getting very scared said "Those death-eaters can apparate here and get all of us."

     At this, Hermione broke at this "One day you will read the history of Hogwarts and then you will come to know that no one apparate from or on the grounds of Hogwarts."

 "This is not the matter to be discussed now, Voldemort is not a hideous beast that he has to do it. He can come here himself, no need of apparating,

He has got so strong that he can escape minor spells" Dumbledore seemed to feel very sad.

"Voldemort has also learned a new thing, he can transform into smoke which is indeed helpful. He still fears me, but with a powerful army of not only wizards but vampires, hounds, demons and many other creatures, he is confident."

   Just with that, Tonks emerged from the door. Her hairs, which were bubble gum pink last time when Harry saw her, were now red as blood. She was looking frightened. A grim countenance was dominating his face. She seemed to have been running as she was unable to catch her breath. After panting a bit, she exclaimed "There has been an attack". 

    Everyone's attention was drawn by this. 

  "Voldemort has attacked St. Mungo's Hospital" she continued. "This is one of his ingenious plans to demolish our last hopes. It is difficult to cure without the sole hospital." 

  She produced a piece of paper from her pocket and started reading 

_Dear Nymphadora,_

_  I saw the Dark Mark. Voldemort has reached St. Mungo's even. I suppose, he has got so powerful that he has destroyed the protective shield that guarded St. Mungo's threshold. I won't be able to see you. I think he has done that because he wanted to avoid the curing and the survival of our eminent members. Protect the boy. He thinks that now he can get him easy, but I believe you won't let it get to be true. This is my last goodbye._

_  Your friend,_

_                                                                 Gelux Gyantz_

    Tonks actually burst into tears_. Her friend was killed along with many others. There was no hospital in London for there help. Trelawney came to her; something strange for Harry. Everyone restored their sad façade. Snape turned to Dumbledore_

"I suppose we have to use it" he said.

"I don't think, we can still wait" Dumbledore replied.

"But professor, we can't risk anything else, neither do we have more chance. St. Mungo's was our last hope, now, we can't even cure."

"Severus, I want you to spy on him this night. We must come to know his plans."

"Yes sir, but I haven't to him for a long time. What if he is curious or suspicious? I don't"

"Don't worry; we are at your help. I just need the clues" Dumbledore broke in.  

"Affirmative sir!"

"But meet me before you go. I have something that may help you, something important!"

"Children, you can rest in the Gryffindor dormitory" Dumbledore turned to the youths "Minevra, can u please?"

Professor McGonagall restored activity "Follow me"

They followed their teacher to the dormitory. Hogwarts had never been so dormant before. Ron was looking at the photos of people, who used to tease him along the way but now they were lost into the dark. They were quiet. Hermione's lips were sealed. Neville, who hadn't returned to the conscious yet, was being carried by Seamus and Dean. 

      They reached the entrance, and saw the old lady. She recognized the professor and opened. Harry acquired his same seat in front of the fireplace instantly. Ron and Hermione went to their rooms. 

   Strange thoughts were occurring in Harry's mind. He couldn't witness that the end has to come at last. His scar was burning, or burning maybe a weaker word. It was on fire. War! Fight! Good! Evil! Demons! Hounds all these words were circulating around his head. Voldemort was a murderer. He had killed his parents. He was burning for revenge on the same time.

    Suddenly, food appeared in front of him. No great hall this time. He wasn't feeling very hungry and ate a bit. After that, he went to sleep.

Well, here's something for you people. I hope I am still keeping the suspense. Thanks to those who reviewed. The upcoming chapters will be full of action. Mind that.

P.S Don't tell me you found Dumbledore's speech boring. And, stay tuned to find Voldemort more powerful than ever!


End file.
